Family is always there
by Reina Grayson
Summary: Robin returns from his latest "mission" and is down, can his twin sister and girlfriend help him out. Contains 2 OCs.


Okay, got the idea talking to my friend CoolioChick5.

People do Batman fluff, but I wanted to use my OC and Coolio's OC for the fluff. I hope you all like it, it's set after Performances.

* * *

Family's always there

"Dick, you really did make me proud by coming back." Old Jack said with pride in his voice.

"I couldn't let the circus close, it was my home, and when I heard about the robberies, I had to try and help." Dick stated.

"How are Reiena and Vanessa doing?" Jack asked.

"They're good, I'll tell them you asked about them, but I have to get going, Bruce will be mad if he finds out I'm not home, he's been working on a big project with Wayne Enterprises."

"Alright, well it was good seeing you on the trapeze again, you would have made them proud."

This made the young acrobat/hero smile, and with that, he headed out to meet his 'siblings' for the ride home.

YJYJYJYJYJ

Dick had just returned home from the mountain and changed out of his Robin costume then headed upstairs. He felt happy, but was also sad, and his sister saw this. The 13 year old fire breather went to grab her phone and started texting.

Reiena: Van, can you come over, meet me in my room

Van: What's up fire bug

Reiena: It's Dick, I think we should both talk 2 him

Van: ok, BRT

Reiena: Thx, Van

It wasn't long before Reiena and Dick's childhood friend climbed onto Reiena's balcony.

The fire breather let the tightrope walker into her room.

"What's wrong with Dick?" Van asked with worry on her face.

"Not sure, he just came out of the cave and seemed to be a bit down. I figured both of us could talk to him." Reiena said as she looked down from Van's eyes.

"I'm sure he'll talk to his older sister and girlfriend." Van said and with that the two girls headed out of the room to look for the young acrobat.

It didn't take long before they found him in his room, and they both walked in.

"You know you can't hide anything from me, I am a protégé to the world's greatest detective, you have been upset since you came back from hanging out with the team." Reiena said.

"I wasn't really hanging out with the team, we were on an unauthorized mission." Dick said.

"You know if Bruce finds out that the team will get disbanded." Van said, not wanting that since they all were doing good and helping out the league.

"It was Old Jack. He was in trouble, so me, Conner, M'gann, Roy, and Artemis went undercover to try and find a thief that was hitting cities the circus had stopped in." Dick said as he looked at the two.

"Why didn't you ask us for help?" Van asked, kinda mad that she wasn't included.

"I didn't even take Wally along, besides, I didn't want either of you to question my objectivity like I didn't want Wally to." Dick said as he looked up. When they heard the serious tone in his voice, they knew he was right, either that or they would have been the same way, and the rest of the team would have figured something out.

"So who was doing it?" Reiena asked, curious about the mission.

"The villain Parasite." Dick answered his twin.

"The one that can touch someone and steal their powers and abilities; no wonder you didn't want us there, Superman was down for a week after that fight." Reiena stated.

"If he had gotten ahold of me, then you guys confronted him, well look out." Van remarked. "I can't believe you broke Bruce's number one rule."

"Same here, my fire power could kill M'gann."

"I actually told them that Batman wanted us to investigate and so I wore a mask the whole time, but my eyes were showing." Dick explained and when he saw the girls' faces, he figured they would understand.

"I guess it would have been weird that Robin the boy wonder and his friends were working in a circus, so what was Parasite up to." Reiena stated.

"Working for Intergang and trying to destroy Geneva with a black hole generator." He got a taste of my acrobatics and M'gann's powers, also Conner." Dick said.

"Wow, parasite with Superstrength and Telekinesis, dang." Van said.

"Not to mention heat vision, but the hardest thing on the mission was when we had to leave." Dick remarked. "Old Jack knew it was me, guess I couldn't hide how I felt being up on the trapeze. He did ask about you two." Hearing this, the girls both smiled.

"It would be like with me and the tightrope, even with a mask on, Haly would have figured it out. Probably the same with Reiena's fire dancing." Van stated.

"Yea, Dave trained me well and we added a great twist with my personality, so Haly would have seen through me quick." Reiena said, but then, Dick started to tear up.

"Guys, I miss them so much, and being back there, it just made me realize it. After parasite drained me, I fell from the trapeze, luckily Conner was fast in his thinking and helped me, then I almost fell but M'gann was there for me." Dick said as he let the tears fall.

"I would have flipped out to see that, but I'm glad the circus is still in business." Reiena said when she heard about the fall.

Nothing more was said as Van and Reiena saw Dick crying even more, and now he was unable to fight it anymore. The girls saw this and just sat on the bed with the boy between them. He laid his head on Van's shoulder and started crying, while Reiena started humming a song that had helped her over the past year, the three of them had watched a movie, and the song stuck with her.

_When you think_

_Hope is lost_

_And giving up_

_Is all you got,_

_Blue turns black,_

_Your confidence is cracked,_

_There seems no turning back from here_

_Sometimes there isn't an obvious explanation_

_While the holiest hearts can feel the strongest palpitations_

_That's when you can build a bridge of light,_

_That's what turns the wrong so right_

_That's when you can't give up the fight_

_That's when love turns nighttime into day,_

_That's when loneliness goes away,_

_That's why you gotta be strong tonight,_

_Only love can build us a bridge of light_

The 13 year old acrobat was still crying, but he was now just leaning against his girlfriend watching and listening to his twin sister sing.

_When your feet are made of stone, and_

_You're convinced that you're all alone_

_Look at the stars, instead of the dark_

_You'll find your heart shines like the sun_

_Let's not let our anger get us lost_

_And the need to be right comes_

_With way too high a cost_

_That's when love can build a bridge of light_

_That's what turns the wrong so right_

_That's when you know it's worth the fight_

_That's when love turns nighttime into day_

_That's when loneliness goes away,_

_That's when you gotta be strong tonight_

_'cause only love can build us a bridge of light_

_Deep breath, take it on the chin_

_But don't forget to let the love back in_

_That's when love can build a bridge of light_

_That's what turns the wrong so right_

_That's when you can't give up the fight_

_That's when love turns nighttime into day,_

_That's when loneliness goes away_

_That's when you gotta be strong tonight_

_'cause only love can build us a bridge of light_

_Only love can build us a bridge of light..._

"Reiena, that was beautiful, where did you learn to sing like that?" Van asked, since when she looked at Dick he wasn't crying anymore and actually smiling.

"At school; I'm in the chorus, but I didn't want you guys to know, and the song, it's from that movie Happy Feet 2 we saw." Reiena said when she started to blush.

"Sis, wow, looks like you had a hidden talent." Dick said as he looked at her with honesty in his eyes.

"Well, I have to go; dad's going to kill me with training if he knew I was here this late." Van said, and with that she got off the bed and headed to the window and threw a grapple hook so that it grabbed the railing of her balcony. Dick walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. The girl then tied off the other end, and started walking the length of the rope and made it home.

"I thought you could use your two favorite girls tonight, so I texted her and she came right over." Reiena said as she got off the bed and headed to the door.

"Thanks sis. I really needed that, and think you can sing that song again." Dick asked as he turned to his other half.

"Maybe, but I only use it when I'm down. Who knows, maybe one of us will need it again." Reiena said with a smile, and then out of nowhere, Dick was by her side and gave her a hug.

The fire breather/dancer returned the hug, and was smiling to herself. When the hug ended, they both looked at each other and didn't need to say anything. Reiena then left the room and went back to her own.

Dick went back over to his bed, and then looked on his nightstand. The picture he had kept for years still sat there, and he looked at his parents.

"Mom, dad; I saved the circus from closing, and Old Jack said it was good to see me. I wish I could have stayed, but now I have a new circus to perform with, and we make a difference in the world." Dick said with a smile; then lay down on his bed.

It wasn't long before the young acrobat fell asleep, and tonight was a peaceful one.


End file.
